


Carlos Shows Cecil A Singing Frog

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Funny, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos shows Cecil a video of a special creature from Puerto Rico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos Shows Cecil A Singing Frog

“Oh Khoshekh! Such a nice pretty boy, hm? Whose my pretty boy? Whose my boy?”

Carlos rolled his eyes as he listened to Cecil cooing over the creature that most decidedly was _not_  a cat. The scientist was sitting on the couch, as far away from the pair as possible, a handful of tissues in his hand to deal with his runny nose. He sniffled once and glanced over, pouting at the way Cecil rolled around the room in his chair, letting Khoshekh sit in his lap as he did some last minute cleaning and adjustments before finally coming over to be beside Carlos.

“Easy now,” Carlos sighed, helping Cecil out of the chair and onto the couch. He was a little grateful when Khoshekh hopped down and trotted away, his skeletal tail swaying behind him.

“Night Valian animals are the best,” Cecil purred, watching as the creature that was  _not_ a cat left them.

“You think so?”

“Oh dear Carlos! I know so! There are no such wonderful animals anywhere else!”

“Where I come from our frogs sing.” Cecil stared at Carlos with wide eyes and the scientist couldn’t help but smirk a little, glad that he had at least found one thing that Night Vale couldn’t top.

“Singing…frogs?”

“Yup,” he said with a nod, “they’re called Coquís and are actually considered a kind of natural treasure in Puerto Rico.” He laughed at the way Cecil’s eyes lit up at this, shifting in his seat to face Carlos fully now.

“Carlos, are there any videos of them singing?!” he asked.

“Of course!” Carlos said with a nod, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Calmly he pulled up Youtube and typed around before finding a good video of a Coquí singing. Smiling proudly, he shifted so that Cecil could get a good view of it before pressing play.

Cecil stared at the video expectantly for several seconds, frowning as he turned to Carlos. “Carlos?”

“Yes?”

“When is it going to start singing?”

“…What?”

“The frog! When does it start to sing properly instead of clearing its throat?”

Carlos looked at Cecil incredulously, shaking his head as he played the video again. “Cecil, that _is_  it singing! Can’t you hear it singing it’s name?”

Cecil pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head at his  _obviously_  very silly lover. “Carlos! You told me that they sing! That’s not a proper song at all! There’s no lyrics besides its name and that tempo is offbeat and hard to follow! Surely you don’t like such an…amateur performance, do you?”

“…Somehow I’m not surprised by this reaction to a singing frog,” Carlos sighed.

Cecil shrugged, kissing him on the temple in apology. “Well…it does look like a tiny frog. I suppose children need to start somewhere, right? Perhaps when it becomes a bigger frog it’ll learn how to sing properly!”


End file.
